The Lies and Loves of the Potter Twins
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Lucy Rose Potter sends a letter when her brother is getting beaten to death by their uncle. The only person she could trust is Draco Malfoy, due to him being her best friend. They find out that the golden sliblings are in harms way, because of Dumbledore. Can the twins get the real family that they need? RL/SS. BCJR/OC. HP/DM. Slash! Au! Mpreg maybe.
1. Cries for help!

This is my frist Harry Potter fanfiction, so forgive me if a make a mistake. I have read all the books and seen all the movies. So, am a potterhead.

Summary: Lucy Rose Potter, Harry's twin sister, sends a letter when her brother is getting beaten to death by their uncle. The only person she could trust is Darco Malfoy, due to him being her best friend. When the death eaters arrive, with Remus Lupin in tow, they find out that the golden sliblings are in harms way, because of Dumbledore. Can the twins get the real family that they need or will Dumbledore try to kill them? RL/SS, HP/?, BCJR/OC, DM/BZ. Dark!Evil!Dumbles. Good!Kind!LV AU!

Rating: T-M

Discalmier: I don't own Harry Potter or Most of the characters wouldn't have died. I only own Lucy Rose Potter.

* * *

Lucy Rose Potter tensed up when she heard her brother scream. Tears ran down her pale cheeks and she bit her bottom lip. Her brother was out there with...that monster, while she was locked in the cupboard crying her eyes out softly to herself. The latch on the cupboard was unlocked and the door opened. Lucy's head shot up to see her aunt Petunia, who had Hedwig with her.

"Quick! You must write someone to come to help you two leave! Am afraid that your uncle is going to kill him!" She said to her. Lucy quickly got up and scramble into the kitchen to write her letter. There's only one person she could think of at that moment...That's her best friend. She wrote down everything before giving it Hedwig.

"Go girl, and hurry! Harry needs help!" she told Hedwig softly before sending her off. Sadly, Aunt Petunia put her back in the cupboard, just for her safety. Lucy just prayed that someone would come and get them. She justed prayed.

*Line break*

**Malfoy Manor**

**July 3rd, Saturday**

**10:30pm**

Draco Malfoy was in the library when Hedwig came to the window. Draco raised an eyebrow before walking over and taking the letter from Hedwig's beak. He gave her a piece of bread before reading the letter. It was from Lucy. Draco's eyes widen as he read the letter.

_Draco,_

_I need help! My uncle is trying to kill harry! It's worse this summer, he always beat me or harry but not like this! Please help us Draco! You're the only one I can trust right now! Please hurry! _

_Little Whinging,Surrey, England. Privet Drive number four! _

_Please Draco! Do this for me!_

_Lucy Rose Potter_

He quickly wrote a reply and send Hedwig on her way. Draco bolted to his father's office to tell him. He needed to help his best friend and her brother. Harry and Draco may not be friends but they both cared for Lucy. This one time, he wanted to help her. Just this one time. He prayed that they weren't too late.

Lucius Malfoy, by far, is a man of honor and respect...sometimes. When his son busted into the room, when he was talking to Severus and Remus, he was quite angry until Draco showed the letter from Lucy Potter. It was written in haste, because Lucy's handwriting is normal like her mother's handwriting. The elder Malfoy's eyes widen too before giving the letter to Severus and Remus. Remus busted out in tears for his cubs, which he could never protect because he could never get custody of them. Severus wrapped his arms around his lover, trying to comfort him.

"We need to save them! We need to help my cubs now!" Remus told him. Lucius nodded before rolling his sleeve up to show his dark mark.

"Tom can help...I know he can." He said he pressed it with his two forefingers.

*Line breaker*

**Privet drive #4**

**Harry's room**

**11:30 pm**

The beating had stopped when Harry was at the point of death. Vernon had left for a meeting at his job and won't be back for a while. Petunia and Lucy did their best to take care of the broken boy. From what Lucy could tell from is that he had at least three broken ribs, a broken wrist, nose, black eye and multiple others. She wanted to kill her uncle so bad! This wasn't fair! Their godfather had just died, killed by his crazy cousin, and they didn't have anything to protect them now. Except for Remus. Dumbledore wasn't going to help them. Just then, Hedwig came to the window with a letter. Lucy quickly opens the letter as soon as she got it.

_Lucy,_

_Hold on, am coming to get you and Harry! Pack your things, along with your brother things. Severus and Remus are coming with me, among others too. Don't worry about the blood wards, uncle Sev know how to get through them. Just tell Potter, not to die on us._

_Draco._

"Harry. Remy is coming to get us. We'll be a family with him. Don't die on me, please." Lucy told her sleeping brother softly. There was still hope in her.

**Malfoy manor**

**Dining room**

**11:40 pm**

Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldmort, was shocked by the letter. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore would let this happen to his golden children. The plan was to get them, and get them they would. The Death eaters were in black and their masks. Soon, they all use apparition to the house. There was screaming and yelling. Severus and Remus ran to the door with the Malfoys behind them. Severus knocked on the door hard and loud. Petunia Dursley open the door, eyed filled with fear and worry.

"Upstairs! Please get them out of here!" She said as she pointed upstairs. Remus took off upstairs to the room the yelling and crying was coming from. He stood at the doorway to see a horrible site. Vernon Dursley stood over Harry, with Lucy's beautiful raven/red locks in his hand. Lucy kicked and punched at him, desperate to get to her defenseless brother.

"STOP IT GIRL! OR YOU GET IT TOO!" Vernon yelled at her.

"Please! Don't hurt him! Hurt me! Kill me! but not my brother! Please Uncle!" She pleaded to him, but he wasn't having it. He throw Lucy into the wall, near Remus. She let a yelp of pain out and dissolved into tears. Remus saw red as he pulled his wand out and yelled "Stupefy!" Vernon was knocked against the opposite wall near the window. Lucy looked up at Remus. "Remy! Please help us!"

"I will cub. I will." He said as Severus and Draco came. Severus went to Harry first after Lucy pointed him first, and saying that she'll live. Draco helped his best friend get their things.

"We need to move him." Severus said as he slow and careful picked harry up. Remus nodded as he looked at his other cub.

*Downstairs*

Lucy freaked out when she saw Voldmort there.

"Draco! How could you?! I thought we're friends!"

"We are! Lucy, Uncle Tom is a good man! Dumbledore lied to you and your brother! He already agreed to show his memories to you and your brother." Draco explained to her. Lucy bit her bottom lip, and nodded her head. Draco was shocked when he saw the cupboard with Lucy and Harry's things. Draco looked at his best friend before shrinking the trunks and puting them in his pocket. Severus and Remus came down with Harry. Everyone gasp at the state of the golden boy.

Tom looked at them. "Let's go. Where's the owl?"

"She already heading to the Malfoy Manor." Lucy said softly. Tom nodded before leaving the house. Petuina stopped Lucy before she left with Draco. She had a box in her hand.

"This was a few of your mother things. I promise that I send the other things soon." She said to her neice.

"Thank you, Aunt Petuina. For everything." Lucy said before dispearing with Draco and the others. Petuina was glad she did something right for them. They dissevered better than this.

End of chapter one

* * *

There's chapter one. please tell me how it is and let me Know who you want harry with,okay?


	2. Something is coming out!

Lucy is in Slytherin, so she tries to get everyone to understand that not all Slytherins are bad or evil. Also, am still trying to figure out if that some of the Weasleys are going to be evil along with Dumbledore. Also, am trying to figure out if Narcissa is going to be against them, But I like a good, caring Narcissa. So, she might be good.

Summary: Lucy Rose Potter, Harry's twin sister, sends a letter when her brother is getting beaten to death by their uncle. The only person she could trust is Draco Malfoy, due to him being her best friend. When the death eaters arrive, with Remus Lupin in tow, they find out that the golden siblings are in harm's way, because of Dumbledore. Can the twins get the real family that they need or will Dumbledore try to kill them? RL/SS, HP/?, BCJR/OC, DM/?. RW/HG. Dark!Evil!Dumbles. Good!Kind!LV AU!

Rating: T-M

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did most of the characters wouldn't have died. I only own Lucy Rose Potter.

* * *

The group made it back to Malfoy Manor without any problems. Severus took Harry upstairs to a guest bedroom with Remus behind him. Lucy was still shaken, with the box clutched to her chest. The box was made of cherry wood with Lily's name on it in gold. Draco lead her to the living room, making her sit in a chair, near the fire-place. Lucy looked at the box, before setting it on her lap. She wanted to open it ,but she wanted Harry to be with her when she open it.

"Here." Draco said as he handed her a glass of water. Lucy took it, drinking about half of it. " Are you going to open it?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to open the box?"

"No, not until Harry is better." She said. Draco nodded his head, understanding his best friend. Tom walked into the room, removing the glamour on himself. Lucy, who thought she was dreaming, gasped at him. He looked like he in his late 20's or early 30's, with thick black hair, a perfect regal nose, high cheekbones, and of course, blood-red eyes. Tom chuckled at the Potter girl.

"I am guessing it's time to answer the questions that you have?" He asked her.

"Yes, that would be right. What's the _real_ truth? What's _f__alse_?"

" I guess, it all starts with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Dumbledore." Tom said before sitting down. It was going to be a long night.

***Upstairs in a guest bedroom with Remus and Severus* **

Severus never realized that Harry's wounds were this bad. Bitting his lower lip, Severus gave Harry healing potions, blood replenishing potions,and bone mending potions. He massage Harry's throat to get him sallow the potions. The wounds would heal,and the bones mended, but he knew that the emotional and mental scars would stay forever with Lucy and Harry. This is something that would take time, attention, and love from him and Remus.

"Is he going to be okay, Sev?" Remus asked his mate. Severus looked at him, not wanting to worry his werewolf at all.

"I gave what I can. The rest is up to him." He said. Remus nodded as Severus hugged him close. Staring at his cub, he just hoped Harry would pull through for his sake and Lucy's sake too. Lucy couldn't live without her brother by her side, they held a bond that no one could break. Not even Dumbledore himself could break the two apart, that's how much they care for each other.

***Basement of Malfoy Manor, with Lucius and unknown***

"The Twins are here." Lucius said to the five hooded figures.

_"Are they okay?"_ One of them asked, voice deep like chocolate.

"Harry was on the brink of death from his whale of an "uncle". Lucy had a few bumps and bruises but is fine. Severus is looking over Harry." Lucius said. One of the figure's tounge stuck out to the side before running across it's chapped lips before speaking.

_"We have to come back **NOW**! We have waited long enough! They both need us!" _

_"I understand, but first, let's find out about Harry before coming back." _another voice said, voice soft and calm. The other three nodded, while the other one pouted.

"You should come back to Lucy, it'll help with this problem. Also, she already had her ideas that Dumbledore was lying to her and her brother." Lucius said, as he messed with his cane.

_"He's right. We need to go now."_ a rough voice said. The others three sighed and nodded. The one pouting did a victory jump and dance. Lucius nodded and lead the way with the figures trialing behind him.

***Upstairs in living room with Lucy, Tom, and Draco***

"THAT BLOODY ARSE! HOW DARE HE BETRAY EVERYONE FOR FAME AND GLORY!?" Lucy was mad, No, she was furious! She had her thoughts about the Headmaster lying, but she never believed that they were true, until now.

"Lucy, breath." Draco said calmly to his best friend. Lucy did it, and sighed.

"Am going to bloody kill him. With or without a wand? I don't know, but I'm going to kill him." She said as Lucius walked in with the hooded figures. Tom raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Very well, Miss. Potter. He'll get his in due time." Lucius said.

"Why not now?"

"Because he's too strong, beside there's some people I want you to meet."

"Am not the mood of meeting anyone."

"Pup, am hurt by that." A voice said. Lucy tensed up and looked over.

"Sirius?" She said softly. The Not dead Sirius Black pulled his hood off and smiled.

"The one and only loving god-father you have." He said, before getting an armful of Lucy.

"I thought you died! I-We thought we lost you forever." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Magic. Don't let it trick you, Lucy." He said before hugging her.

"Maybe if," a sound of a hood coming off was made. "I could step in now." Lucy knew this voice too.

"Barty? But, you're...You're..."

"Suppose to be dead? Yeah, but am here now, Lucy." He said with a smirk before Lucy hit him.

"A WHOLE BLOODY YEAR! A YEAR,BARTY CROUCH JR! I SHOULD KILL YOU! Draco! Where's my wand!? Where is it!?" Lucy yelled. Draco ran away from her as she chased him around. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU GIVE ME MY BLOODY WAND RIGHT NOW!"

"NOPE!" Draco said before bolting out of the room, up the stairs, and into his room. Remus and Severus watched as he ran past them with their eyebrows raised in question, before heading downstairs. Lucy had settled with hitting Barty with a pillow. Remus grabbed her arms, stopping her actions.

"Remy! Let go!" She said.

"Calm down, cub. You can hit him later. And after you explain why you are hitting him with Lucius's good pillows." Remus said.

"You knew...That they were alive?"

"Yes, sorry that I didn't tell you and Harry. I couldn't because of Dumbledore." He said.

"It's okay...How's Harry?"

"He'll be fine. Now, these three more people to meet." Remus said, turning to the last three. They reached up and removed their hoods. There stood Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and Regulus Black. Lucy who knew who they were from pictures at the Wesley's home.

"How? Who? And why?" Lucy asked. Before anyone could speak, Lucy put her hand up."Let me guess. Dumbledore?" They nodded. "Of course...DRACO! MY WAND!"

"NO! I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH IT!"

"Would you stop yelling? Harry is trying to rest!" Severus said.

"Sorry, Professor."

"Snivellus! Be nice to my god-daughter!" Sirius hissed at him.

"Padfoot! Don't call him that!" Remus snapped at him.

"Oh, Remy, leave the old Dungeon bat for me!" Sirius said jokingly

"Nope! I love him too much!" Lucy raised an eyebrow. Remy and...Professor Snape? "Oh, Lucy...Uh, yeah, Me and Severus are together ever since our sixth year."

"So, why was he so mean to you during third year?"

"It was an act for Dumbledore. He couldn't know about us." Lucy nodded before yawning. "Time for Bed, Cub. You can stay in my room here." He said, as he lead her to upstairs.

"Then where will you sleep, Remy?"

"With Severus, of course. I barely use the room because am always in Severus's."

"Okay..." Lucy said softly. They went to the room, it was a soft cream color with dark blue accents. Remus magic pajamas on Lucy and watched as she crawled under the covers, and passed out. Remus smiled before kissing her forehead. "Night, Cub." He said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

***The next morning around 10:00 in the morning.* **

Lucy shifted in her sleep, turning over, and blinking at the ceiling. This wasn't the Dursley's...She shot up in panic, before remembering that she was at Malfoy Manor with Remus and Draco. She also remember that Sirius, Barty, Regulus, Fabian, and Gideon were all alive. She got out off bed and looked around the room. Remus had pictures of him and Severus, some of James and Lily, and Sirius. One caught her eye. It was Remus and Severus holding twins. The two babies were a good mixture of Remus and Severus, with Severus's black hair and cheek bones. Remus's nose and pouted lips. The boy twin had bright green eyes with black specks in them, while the girl's were specked with amber. Both men were smiling and holding the babies close to their chest. Lucy's scar started to hurt, like something was trying to break through it. Lucy collapsed on to the bed as her eye sight started to faded out.

_*Lucy's memory."_

_" Lucine. Lucine." a deep and gentle voice said as he picked the giggling baby up. "Oh, daddy loves you, My little light." There was a kiss to the forehead._

_"Sev, do know where Harry's lion is?" Another voice came in with a baby's whimpering._

_"In his crib, I believe, Love." Sev said. The baby pulled his hair. "Lucine Eileen Snape-Lupin, don't pull daddy's hair." _

_"Our kids have weird names. Lucine Eileen and Harrison Severus."_

_"You picked them, Love. Besides they suit them." The man smiled before kissing him and smiling at the two babies. _

_*End of the memory*_

Lucy gasped as she sat up with tears in her eyes. It felt so familiar to her, like it was part of her life. What did it bloody mean though?

* * *

End of chapter two.

Lucine Eileen Snape-Lupin: Lucine is the roman goddess of light and is latin for Light. In honor of Remus and Lucius (Because Lucius is the godfather.). Eileen for Severus's mother.

Harrison Severus Snape-Lupin: Harrison is a variation for Harry. Severus due to tradition in the wizarding world.

A/N: Also, for the sake of this story, Remus and Severus are both Purebloods. Also, tell me who should be following Dumbledore and who should stay the twins real friends and family.


	3. The Twins learn something

Story Summary: Lucy Rose Potter, Harry's twin sister, sends a letter when her brother is getting beaten to death by their uncle. The only person she could trust is Draco Malfoy, due to him being her best friend. When the death eaters arrive, with Remus Lupin in tow, they find out that the golden siblings are in harm's way, because of Dumbledore. Can the twins get the real family that they need or will Dumbledore try to kill them? RL/SS, HP/?, BCJR/OC, DM/?. RW/HG. Dark!Evil!Dumbles. Good!Kind!LV AU!

Chapter summary: Harry wakes up, and finds out about Dumbledore's lies. Also, Dumbledore finds out that the twins are gone, and freaks out because his only way to more power are gone.

Rating: T-M

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did most of the characters wouldn't have died. I only own Lucy Rose Potter.

A/N: A lot people have said that Fred, George, Luna, and Neville should be the Twin's real family. What about Hermione, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur? Also am thinking that is becoming a Drarry story. Should Draco's mom be good or bad? Also should Lucius be gay? If so, with who? Also, Tom is Bi-sexual, but leans more to males. Tell me his Lover/husband should be?

A/N2: To the person leaving rude reviews: You're not going to stop this story. Others seem to like it, and just because you don't; doesn't mean am going to stop this story. I love my writing. Also, Lucy is not a shitty Mary-sue, she has her flaws, and quirks, I haven't state them all yet. Just please keep your comments to yourself, or just leave my story alone. Am asking nicely. Also, A mary-sue is a character based off the author with no flaws, they are everything that the author wants to be.

Anyways, On to chapter three!

* * *

***July 4th**

**12:30 pm**

**In the Malfoy's guest bedroom***

Harry James Potter was in pain, a lot of pain. His ribs were killing him, and his whole body ache. He opened his eyes softly, only to close them again from the harsh morning light. He slowly re-open then, and blink at the ceiling. This wasn't his and Lucy's room, where was he?

"Lucy?" He said softly, and rough. He was so thirsty. "Lucy?" He said a bit louder. Panic ran through his body. What if something happen to Lucy!? He tried to sit up but his ribs protest against it. "LUCY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The bedroom door busted open, with Lucy, who was wearing purple and sliver pajamas, in the doorway. Remus Lupin, and Professor Snape were behind her.

"Harry!" Lucy said as she ran over to his side. Remus followed with a glass of water in his hand. Snape followed, same bored expression on his face. Lucy helped Harry sit up, so he could drink the water. He drunk all of it, slowly. "Harry, I have to tell you something important. Please, don't say anything until I finish, Okay?" Harry nodded his head, eyebrow raised a little. Lucy took a deep breath before re-telling him about everything that had happen so far, leaving the part out that Sirius was alive because it wasn't her place to tell him that.

"You're joking right? We seriously are not at Malfoy's home with death eaters and the dark Lord, Lucy!?" He said. Lucy nodded her head.

"I can show you everything that Tom showed me. These haven't been messed with at all. Remus and Professor Snape can confirm that for you." She said, glancing at Remus and Snape, before looking back at her brother. Harry, though still mad and unsure about it, agreed to look. Lucy looked at Snape, who in return pulled his wand out.

" Remember Potters, that I can only show you three since Mr. Potter is still weak from...your uncle." He said. They both nodded, before Severus casted the spell, soon both of them were in the memories.

_*Memory one*_

_"Albus, do you think it is wise to leave them here? The muggles hate magic." A younger Severus Snape said. McGonagall nodded in agreement with Severus. _

_"They'll be fine, My boy. Black is going to prison and we can't give them to Remus because of his "problem" that he has once a month." Albus Dumbledore said. _

_"You and I both know that James and Lilly stated that they were not allowed to go to Lilly's sister! Remus has permission from them as second god-father. Even the minster signed the forms, along with Lucius, me, and Sirius!" Snape stated. _

_"Severus, the blood wards we keep them safe if they are here. The Dark lord's followers will never find them here. Also, I know that Remus is heartbroken from loosing his children but Harry and Lucy can't replace them." Albus said as he walked to the front door, placing the twins on the door step, and leaving a note before knocking on the door. Albus had hit a soft spot when he talked about Harrison and Lucine. Albus disappeared along with Minerva. Severus watched from the shadows, as the front door open to show Petunia Dursley. He watched as she read the note, almost like she was going to cry before picking up the twins and taking them inside. Severus promise to himself that he would check on them, from time to time. But he never thought that Dumbledore would stop him when he tried to. _

_*Memory Two*_

_"This whole time! Sirius was innocent and you did nothing about it!" A enraged Remus Lupin yelled. Severus wanted to calm his lover down so badly, but he couldn't show that in front of Dumbledore. "They could have a real home! A real family! Did you know that they are being abused by them!? Did you Headmaster!?"_

_"Remus, calm down. I understand you're upset, but there was nothing I could do. Am sure the twins are just telling lies to get sympathy from you and Sirius." Dumbledore explained to the werewolf. _

_" Have you seem the scars?! The bruises that haven't fade yet!? Mark my words, Albus! I will take them! Far away from here and you!" Remus growled at him before storming out of the office._

_"Severus, make sure that he doesn't take them. We need them."_

_"You're just setting them up for slaughter, Headmaster. They're children, not weapons." _

_"They are need here, My boy." Albus stated before Severus left with his robes flowing behind him. _

_*Memory Three* _

_An Order meeting was happening. Snape sat with arms across his chest. All the others came in with Dumbledore behind him. But, No Remus or Tonks was there. _

_" Now that Black is gone, we have to get rid of Remus. It's the last thing that will break the twins, and give me power over them." Dumbledore said with a sweet, sick smile on his lips. Snape bit back his growl. No way in bloody hell was Dumbledore hurting his husband. _

_"Well, how do it?" Molly Weasley asked._

_"I don't know yet. Severus, any suggestions?" _

_"No, Headmaster. None that I can think of at the moment." Snape lied to the Headmaster. _

_"Very well, make sure that you're extra hard the twins." _

_"Yes, headmaster." He hated this so much. These are Lilly's children. It was killing him slowly in the heart. Dumbledore dismissed them. Severus headed down to his labs to tell Remus about what had happen. _

_*End of memories.*_

Both Harry and Lucy looked at each other, when the memories were over. Harry had laid back down, feeling weak from it.

"So, you and Snape, Remy?" Harry asked. Remus blushed and nodded.

"He cares for me, cub."

"Yeah, and about us since he wanted to check on us all the time, and never really hated us. Also, who's Harrison and Lucine?" Harry asked. Remus frowned before looking at Severus. Severus nodded at him, as he was saying it was okay to tell.

"They were our babies. The night of the Attack, they were staying with your parents." Remus had tears in his eyes, refusing to let them fall."They died that night, I was so heartbroken that I couldn't fight for you two, I wish I did. Because me and Severus would have taking you two far away from here." Lucy had gotten up and hugged Remus, who return it.

"I saw the picture in your room...It triggered something in my mind." Lucy told them.

"What do you mean, Cub?"

"I saw a memory, like I was a baby. You were in it, and so was Professor Snape." Lucy paused before going on."He called me Lucine." Remus gasped softly.

"Severus, check if there's a charm on them."

"Remus, Don't do this to yours-"

"DO IT, SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" Remus roared at him. Severus moved back a little before waving his wand over Lucy and Harry. A misty cloud appeared over them.

**_Harrison Severus and Lucine Eileen Snape-Lupin_**

**_Parents: Severus Tobias Snape-Lupin_****_(Alive.)_**

**_Remus John Snape-Lupin (Alive.)_**

**_Charmed to look like James and Lily Potter (Nee Evans) by Albus Dumbledore. _**

"THAT-THAT MONSTER! HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO US!? TO LILLY AND JAMES! HOW DARE HE?!" Remus yelled. Lucy went back to the bed, laying next to her brother in tears. They had a family. Her whole life a lie! Harry softly wrapped his arms around her.

"Remus, stop! You're upsetting Lucine!" Severus told him. Remus stopped his rant and looked over at _His_ babies before scrambling over and pulling them into his arms gently.

"Am sorry, cubs. Mama is so sorry." He whispers as the twins hugged him back.

"Am going to start working on the potion to change back to normal." Severus said before leaving the mother and cubs to bond again after fourteen years. He was happy too but he wanted to get that blasted charm off of his cubs soon. The sooner the better it would be.

***With Dumbledore***

Dumbledore couldn't believe it! The Potter brats were gone! His meal tickets were gone, vanished out of thin air. There was no way Remus could have gotten them. But, Dumbledore knew the truth behind Harry and Lucy Potter. He knew that they were Remus's children...He just didn't know who the father was. Remus's twins were very powerful, while the Potter's real children were weak. So, he did what any power-hungry wizard would do. He switched them. He knows some people would see it as un-human like to take someone's children from them, but he need the Lupin twins to destroy Voldemort. He was sad that Lilly, James, and "Remus's children" had been killed, but it was a small price to pay for power. Sucking on a lemon-drop, He fire called Moody to his office. Moody flooed into the office of the "Lord of light" Headmaster's office.

"Alastor! Have you found out anything yet?"

"Nothing, Albus. I told you that I would tell you if I find anything." Moody said. He was lying to him. He knew where the twins were and they were safe from Dumbledore. Alastor knew everything about the twins' real family. He was their honorary god-father. He would die for those two. Dumbledore nodded before waving him off. Moody left to head to Malfoy manor, He had to tell them that Dumbledore knew that the Twins were "missing".

***Malfoy Manor, sitting room***

Alastor flooed in the sitting room where Lucius, Tom, Sirius, and Barty were talking.

"Dumbledore knows that the twins are missing." He said.

"Good, He'll never think to look here. They'll be safe until school starts again." Lucius told him.

"Can I see them? And do they know about these two? Along with the other three?"

"Lucine knows. Harrison just woke up. Also, they found out about the other "Truth"." Lucius said.

"Good. Where are they?" Moody asked.

"I'll take you." Barty said, after licking his chapped lips. Moody nodded and let Barty lead the way. He knew that the younger man had feelings for his god-daughter, It was like reading an open-book with him. Barty lead him to the guest bedroom, leaving him, so Harrison didn't see him. Moody knocked on the door, hearing a soft "Come in.", he went in.

"Moody!" Lucine said with a smile. Harrison smiles softly, laying on the bed in Remus's arms, who looked like he had passed out. Moody let himself smile a little.

"I see, Lupin is enjoying the bed more than you, Harry."

"He's exhausted...He found out something that kind drained him." Harrison said to him.

"That you two are his children."

"You knew?" Lucine said.

"Yes, sorry..."

"It's Dumbledore, right?"

"Right. But, he knows you two are gone. So, Hogwarts might not be safe for you two."

"Only if we return as Harry and Lucy Potter. Not if we return as Harrison and Lucine Snape-Lupin." Lucine stated.

"You got your father's brains already."

"Always have."

"Okay, Snape should be working on the potion now, give him a couple of days."

"We won't bug our papa." Lucine said with an evil smirk, her head whirling with ideas. Moody chuckled at them.

"I'll see you two soon." He said before leaving the twins to think of the plans.

***With Lucine and Harrison***

"So What's the plan on Dumbledore, Sis?" Harrison asked his Slytherin sister. Lucine smiled at him, an evil spark in her green eyes.

"One word. Revenge." She said before leaving the room to find Barty. They still needed to talk. Harrison smiled and chuckled a little at his sister. He wonder what she was going to think of for Dumbledore.

* * *

End of chapter three.

Remeber to tell me every that I asked at the start of this chapter!

R&R


	4. Lucine and Barty

Story Summary: Lucy Rose Potter, Harry's twin sister, sends a letter when her brother is getting beaten to death by their uncle. The only person she could trust is Draco Malfoy, due to him being her best friend. When the death eaters arrive, with Remus Lupin in tow, they find out that the golden siblings are in harm's way, because of Dumbledore. Can the twins get the real family that they need or will Dumbledore try to kill them? RL/SS, HP/?, BCJR/OC, DM/?. RW/HG. Dark!Evil!Dumbles. Good!Kind!LV AU!

Chapter summary: Lucine and Barty have a talk with each other.

Rating: T-M

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did most of the characters wouldn't have died. I only own Lucy Rose Potter. Also, Lucrectea Black-Riddle belongs to Kirin's Horns. I have permission to use her, as she has permission to use Lucine.

Warnings: Past Mpreg. Slash! OOC! AU!

A/N: A lot people have said that Fred, George, Luna, and Neville should be the Twin's real family. What about Hermione, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur? Also am thinking that is becoming a Drarry story. Should Draco's mom be good or bad? Also should Lucius be gay? If so, with who? Also, Tom is Bi-sexual, but leans more to males. Tell me his Lover/husband should be? I have changed the paring to Barty & OC until Harrison/Harry is paired with someone. Also, do you think Barty should have creature blood in him? If so, What creature should it be? This kinda a filler chapter, but it does state Barty's and Lucine's relationship with each other.

* * *

Barty decided that the library was the best place to wait for Lucine. That's where he always found her during her fourth year. He never thought he would fall for in love with someone, who younger than him, but she was amazing. She had the cunning of Slytherin, smarts of Ravenclaw, Loyalty of Hufflepuff, and the heart of Gryffindor. There should be a house for all four, if the student fit all the houses at once. He knew that Lucine would be in the house no doubt about that. Thinking back to her fourth year, she figured out that he wasn't really Mad-eye Moody before anyone else did.

_*Flashback to fourth year*_

_"Moody" was sitting at his desk, grading papers from the fourth years Slytherin and Gryffindor class. The one paper written by Lucy Potter was amazing, not only had she written what each of the unforgivable do and what color they were. But, she added why they were created and when they were deemed "Dark magic." There was a knock on the door._

_"Come in." He said in Moody's voice. The door open, and there stood Lucy Potter in her Slytherin glory. Her hair was braid with a few curly piece framing her heart-shape face. _

_"Professor Moody, I have a question."_

_"What is it, Miss. Potter?" _

_"If...If an unforgivable was created for good, like the killing curse, why would they believe it bad?" Barty placed her paper down on the desk. _

_"Well, they find that people can use them for evil, therefore they decided that its dark magic." _

_"Just like you did to the Longbottoms, Mr. Crouch." Barty's jaw dropped. How did she figure him out?! The polyjuice, just then, decided to wear off. She didn't jump back to throw something at him, or reach for her wand._

_"I never did anything to the Longbottoms, " _

_"I figured as much...I rescerched about the case and everything. Some of it didn't add up to you." Barty raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling that Dumbledore is lying to me and my brother, but am not sure."_

_"You know I work for the dark lord?" _

_"You do know that am best friends with Draco Malfoy and Lucrectea Black?" She crossed her arms across her chest. "I really don't care. Besides, I think that most of his ideas are great, dumbledore just added some to make him sound evil, I believe. I promise that your secret is safe with me, Professor Moody." She said. That's when Barty feel in love with Lucy Potter/ Lucine Snape-Lupin. And she kept her word,even when Dumbledore found out that he was really Barty Crouch Jr._

_*End of flashback*_

The door open, pulling him from his thoughts. Lucine stood there, wearing faded blue jeans, a slytherin green tank top, black flats, and a black sweater, Her black-tinted red hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Lucius said you were in here. You really know me, Barty." She said with a smirk. Barty licked his dry lips.

"Of course, Lu-Lu." He said, using his nickname for her. He could see the shiver that went down her spine, causing a full-blown smile to form on his lips. Lucine walk over, almost passed him, but she was pulled into his lap. She squeaked softly, and turned red. Barty chuckled before kissing her cheek. "Merlin, I missed you so much, Lu-Lu."

"Then why didn't you write me? Something to tell me that you were alive? When Dumbledore told me that you were getting the Dementor's Kiss, I died inside because I know what it could do...I prayed that somehow that you would get away, but He told us that you're body survived, just your soul was gone."

"He lied through his teeth, Lu-Lu. Lucius, Tom, and Remus were able to me get out, thanks to Moody." He said as she snuggled into his chest as he leaned back against the chair. "There were many times that I wanted to write you, and tell you that I was alive. That I was thinking of you every day, and to tell you the truth, but Regulus told me that you would find out soon." Lucine hummed in reply, not trusting her words at the moment. They sat there for a couple of moments, not knowing to say.

"What about the Weasleys?" Lucine asked.

"The red-heads?...I know that the two eldest have nothing to deal with Dumbledork." Lucine giggled." The twins are with you...The thrid oldest, I really don't know. But, I do know that the two youngest are working for Dumbledork...Ronald and Ginevra, I believe their names are?" Lucine stared at him with wide eyes. Not Ron and Ginny! They were Harry's friends. Not really hers, since she was an "Evil Slytherin".

"Great, do we even have really friends anymore?!" She asked. Barty shrugged, and nuzzled her neck. "Barty...Kiss me."

"What?" He said, looking into her eyes.

"Kiss me, Bartemius Crouch Jr." He raised an eyebrow."Just...Please, love me...please, just give me someone else who actually cares for me." She said softly, looking down. Barty placed his two forefingers under her chin, making her look at him.

"Okay." He said softly before kissing her softly. Lucine kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer. The kiss only lasted a minute, but there was enough love in it to show how they felt about each other. "Love you, Lu-Lu."

"Love you too, Barty." They snuggled in the armchair, enjoying each other before Sirius came and told them that it was time to tell Harrison about him, Barty, Regulus, and The Prewett twins were alive. Lucine thought that her and her brother's dreams had come true. A family that cared for them. Lucine had a man who she loved very much, and who loved her in return. She just hoped that Dumbledore could be stopped before he could ruin it for them.

* * *

End of chapter four.


	5. Farrets, Dragons, and Pranksters

Story Summary: Lucy Rose Potter, Harry's twin sister, sends a letter when her brother is getting beaten to death by their uncle. The only person she could trust is Draco Malfoy, due to him being her best friend. When the death eaters arrive, with Remus Lupin in tow, they find out that the golden siblings are in harm's way, because of Dumbledore. Can the twins get the real family that they need or will Dumbledore try to kill them? RL/SS, HP/?, BCJR/OC, DM/?. RW/HG. Dark!Evil!Dumbles. Good!Kind!LV AU!

Chapter summary: Severus and Remus have flashbacks of the past. And Lucrectea Black-Riddle comes for a visit with Charlie and Bill.

Rating: T-M

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did most of the characters wouldn't have died. I only own Lucy Rose Potter/Lucine Eileen Snape-Lupin. Also, Lucrectea Black-Riddle belongs to Kirin's Horns. I have permission to use her, as she has permission to use Lucine.

Warnings: Past Mpreg. Slash! OOC! AU!

Parings: Severus/Remus, Barty Crouch JR/Lucine Snape-Lupin, Lucrectea Black-Riddle/Charlie Weasley, Tom Riddle/Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy/?, Harry(Harrison Snape-Lupin)/?, and Draco Malfoy/?

A/N: A lot people have said that Fred, George, Luna, and Neville should be the Twin's real family. What about Hermione, and Arthur? Also am thinking that is becoming a Drarry story. Should Draco's mom be good or bad? Also should Lucius be gay? If so, with who? I have changed the paring to Barty & OC until Harrison/Harry is paired with someone. Also, do you think Barty should have creature blood in him? If so, What creature should it be? Also, the twins will be getting Familiars. So, what should they get?

A/N2: Also, there's something important after this chapter! Please read it!

A/N3: Also, Barty looks like David Tennant (Tenth Doctor from Doctor Who)

* * *

Barty and Lucine followed Sirius to Harrison's room. The others had their hoods on.

"How are we going to tell him? Maybe we should wait until he heals some more. He's been through enough for one day." Draco said.

"Draco Malfoy? The Draco Malfoy is worried for my brother? I never thought I would live to see the day it would happen." Lucine said as she smiled a Bellatrix smile.

"Shut up, Luci!" Draco snapped, while his cheeks turned pink.

"Ooooo, someone has a crush!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"You do to! I can see it in your eyes!" Lucine said as Draco pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. One point for Lucine and Zero for Draco. "Got you, you bloody Farret!" Draco glared at her as she smirk. Sirius and the others were talking quietly to each other.

"Draco is right...Let's wait a bit longer before telling him." Sirius said. Lucine nodded before walking down stairs with Barty. Regulus pulled his hood down when Tom walked up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Lucrectea is coming with William and Charlie Weasley." Regulus groaned before leaning against Tom's chest.

"Why does she have to bring him!? They just going to snog!"

"Because Lucine and Harrison need to know that Charlie and Bill are on their side." Regulus hummed in agreement before turning around and hugging Tom. Tom hugged back and smiled a bit. A few moments later, there was a squeal from Lucine.

"She's here." Tom said before they head downstairs.

***Downstairs with Lucine and Luca.***

"OH MERLIN! LUCA!" Lucine yelled as she tackled her into a hug, sending them to the ground.

"GET THE BLOODY OFF OF ME, YOU HUFFLEPUFF!" Luca yelled at her.

"Only with you, dear." Luci said with a smirk. "Snuffle-Snuffle, Motherfucker!"

"Oh, you want to go there now! Roar-Roar, Motherfucker!" Luca said.

"Caw-Caw, Motherfucker!" Luci said, making quotations with her fingers.

"Hiss-Hiss, Motherfucker!" They both said.

"GIRLS! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Everyone except Charlie, Bill, and Barty yelled at them.

"We do what we want!" They said with smirks. They were like sisters. Becoming friends during their frist year of Hogwarts, growing into a sister relationship by the end of frist year. They could tell anything to each other. They were that close to each other. Charlie chuckled at the two, before hugging Luci, and stepped aside so Bill could hug her.

"Am glad that you two are on our side." Luci said to them.

"You're like a little sister to us, Luci." Bill said. Charlie nodded as he hugged Luca to his chest.

William "Bill" Weasley is the oldest of the Weasleys children. Tall, lean with a bit of muscles. Long, past his shoulder, red hair with bright blue eyes, and light skin tone. Bill also wears a fang earring on his right ear. Charles "Charlie" Weasley is the second oldest out of the children. He was tall like Bill (Maybe a couple of inches shorter, give or take.), but had a little more muscles from being a Dragon tamer. His red hair was at his shoulders, with bright blue eyes (Like his older brother). They were both very handsome, which causes the women to melt around them. But, Charlie is with Luca. While Bill...Well, Luci didn't know about Bill's love life at all.

" And you two are like older brothers to me and Harry. Where's Fred and George? I would have thought they would come too?" Luci asked, wondering where the two pranksters were. She, also, in the back of her mind, worried that the twins would hate them now that they were Snapes.

"They couldn't make it because of...Our mother. They wrote a letter for you two. Moody has told us everything, and what I mean by us is Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Me, and Charlie." Bill explain to her as he handed her the letter. Luci nodded before opening the letter.

_Dear Little Sister and Brother, _

_How are you!? Hope that the Malfoys are treating you two good. We don't think of you two differently now that you guys are Snape's children. Still our little brother and sister. We'll try to come and visit soon. Molly is trying to get us into the order, but we're not going to follow Dumblefucks's orders! Well, write us soon! _

_Stay safe and keep pranking, _

_Fred and George._

Luci smiled at the letter. The twins were still on their side. Which is good, Luci could never think about losing the prankster, who have also become brothers to her and Harrison, ever. "When...Who's hungry?" She asked after her stomach growled.

*** With Remus and Severus, in the potions lab.***

Remus had come down after waking up from his short nap. Harrison had fallen back asleep after taking the potions that Sev made for him. Severus was lean over the cauldron, his inky black hair pulled back into a small pony-tail to keep it out of his face. Remus chuckled at the sight.

"You're going to become hunch back if you keep leaning over like that." Remus stated to him. Severus grunted at him.

"And you would still love me." He replied to him. Remus smiles brightly, making him look younger, all the pain, stress, and heart-break was gone. His cubs were back with him again. "The potion should be done in a week. Giving Harrison enough time to heal."

"Good. Luci, is upstairs with the others, along with Bill and Charlie Weasley."

"It's good that some of that blasted family is on their side." Severus sneered at thought of Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. He hated those two so much. Remus stroked his cheek to calm him down.

"They're safe now, Sev. They're with us now." Remus said.

"They should have been with us... I should have known that...I should have known." Severus said as he hugged Remus. Remus hugged back as Severus's started to sob into his shoulder. He, Remus, was a good head shorter than his husband.

"They're home now. Dumbledore can not, will not, take them from us again." Remus told him, but let Severus let his emotions out. He stopped crying after a couple of minutes, before breaking the hug, and turning back to the potion to finish it. Remus lean against the table, palms of his hands laying against it, holding some of his weight. Everything is going to be fine. He knew it was.

***_Flashback to July 31st, the day the twins were born*_**

_Remus was so glad the pain was over...giving birth to two babies is hard and painful...very hard and painful! He was glad that Severus, Sirius, Lucius, Cissa, and a one month old Draco was there for him. Frank and Alice couldn't be there because their son was born the day before and Lily was giving birth to her twins and James wouldn't leave her side for anything. Severus handed him the blue bundle while he hold the pink one. _

_"What's their names, Remus?" Sirius Black asked. Remus stroked his baby boy's cheek, softly. Newborn blue eyes opened and looked at him. Remus smiled tired at him. He hoped that they would be honey amber or the beautiful oxyn that Severus had. _

_"Harrison Severus Snape-Lupin and Lucine Eileen Snape-Lupin." Remus said. Lucius jumped up and pumped his fists into the air. He was glad that the little girl was named after him. Severus chuckled. _

_"Lucius?" Sev said. Lucius looked at him. "Will you and Cissa be Lucine's god__parents? Sirius will you be Harrison's? Lily is his godmother." They four nodded and smile, as Lucine woke up, reached a small hand up, and pulled on Severus' hair. "Owie! No, baby-girl, don't pull papa's hair." He said gently to her. Severus smiled at his family, as he sat on the bed next to Remus. The friends left to give them some time alone. Nothing could ruin this moment...Boy, how wrong they were._

_A few days later,maybe a week or so, someone had snuck into Remus and Lily's home, switching their twins, and charming them to look like the parents. Lucy and Harry Potter became Harrison and Lucine Snape-Lupin, while Harrison and Lucine became Harry and Lucy Potter. Dumbledore smiled evilly before leaving the home of The Potter's.__His plan was in motion now. Now, he will be the strongest wizard that has ever lived._

* * *

End of chapter five.

I want a cover made for this story. The winner will get a 1,000-2,000 word oneshot of their choosing. Just send me the links when your done and I'll pick the winner.


	6. Otter and Pipe Fox

Story Summary: Lucy Rose Potter, Harry's twin sister, sends a letter when her brother is getting beaten to death by their uncle. The only person she could trust is Draco Malfoy, due to him being her best friend. When the death eaters arrive, with Remus Lupin in tow, they find out that the golden siblings are in harm's way, because of Dumbledore. Can the twins get the real family that they need or will Dumbledore try to kill them? RL/SS, HP/?, BCJR/OC, DM/?. RW/HG (Shortly). Dark!Evil!Dumbles. Good!Kind!LV AU!

Chapter summary: Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks are talk about the twins and how to help them. Harrison gets better to take the potion(in flashback). Lucine gets her baby Otter from Luca and Harrison get's his Pipe Fox. Fawkes comes to the twins to watch over them.

Rating: T-M

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did most of the characters wouldn't have died. I only own Lucy Rose Potter/Lucine Eileen Snape-Lupin. Also, Lucrectea Black-Riddle belongs to Kirin's Horns. I have permission to use her, as she has permission to use Lucine.

Warnings: Past Mpreg. Slash! OOC! AU!

Parings: Severus/Remus, Barty Crouch JR/Lucine Snape-Lupin, Lucrectea Black-Riddle/Charlie Weasley, Tom Riddle/Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy/?, and Harry Potterb (Harrison Snape-Lupin)/Draco Malfoy.

A/N: A lot people have said that Fred, George, Luna, and Neville should be the Twin's real family. What about Hermione, and Arthur? Also should Lucius be gay? If so, with who? I have changed the paring to Barty & OC until Harrison/Harry is paired with someone.

A/N2: So far, Someone had asked that Harrison should have a Pipe Fox,Who's name is Blaze. Anything else for Harrison? Lucine is going to have a Baby Otter named Benedict, a cat, and a Raven named Midnight. What type of cat should she have? Also, A little time skip now!

A/N3: Also check out my friend's, Kirin's horns' story, Imagine Dragons!

* * *

*Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts

July 15th

12:30 pm.*

Dumbledore sucked angrily on a lemon drop as Moody told him that another lead has run cold. It's been eleven days since the twins went "missing".Where the bloody hell were the brats at?! He need Harry to destroy Voldemort, so he can marry Ginny Weasley and give more pawns for the light. But, since Lucy was sorted into Slytherin, became friends with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Lucrectea Black. All Death Eaters' children. He knew she would be trouble when she didn't die. He guess he could marry her off to a pawn's child. He hoped that he can get his hands on them soon...He couldn't loose his pawns at all.

Fawkes stared at the Headmaster, worried for the Twins. Fawkes loved, more than most students, the twins. He hated the fact the he agreed to stay with Hogwarts and with Headmaster or Headmistress. He, waited until the headmaster left to attend something with Ministry, before flying off to the Twins. The vow only worked if the Headmaster was doing good for the school, but Dumbledore was far from good.

*Moody's office, Ministry of Magic

12:50 pm*

Moody let out a sigh, as he leaned back into his chair. Tonks and Kingsley sat in chairs in front of him.

"This is getting dangerous, Alastor. May be the twins should leave England." Kingsley stated.

"Where would they go, Kings? Is leaving the best option for them?" Tonks said, her chin-length bubble-gum pink hair flamed up into magenta.

"It might as well be the only one if Albus doesn't back off. The twins will be in constant danger if Albus stays at Hogwarts." Moody said. The three sat there quietly, and wonder how they could help the twins and their family.

*South France's wood, France

1:50 pm (France is an hour ahead of England and Ireland)*

Fenrir Greyback growled softly at the letter from his cub,Remus. Lucine and Harrison are alive and with him. Dumbledore shouldn't have mess with his Pack. Lucine and Harrison were the closest thing to grandchildren to him. Fenrir crumpled the letter before penning a reply back to Remus, and giving it to Ursula, the Malfoys' family owl. The elegant mid-night black with purple hues owl took the letter before flying off. Fenrir called his beta, saying that he was going to England for a while. Stating that Tom need him for plans. Fenrir head out to England, it took all of his power to stop the wolf from coming out to find Dumbledore and rip him to shreds. Dumbledore better watch his back because Fenrir was out for blood, his blood. **_(Quick note on Werewolves in this story: Alphas, male or female, can change without the full moon. They can change at will, and can usually control the wolf, unless they are upset to a point to kill. It's hard sometimes to control the wolf at that point.)_**

*Malfoy Manor, Harrison's room

1:00pm*

Harrison was in bed reading a book that Severus gave him. He couldn't believe that almost a month ago that Severus hated him and they were enemies. But, now he had his family. But now he looked a lot like Severus, save for Remus's mouth and nose, he also had black swirls in his green eyes now. His Severus, Mama, and his sister. He knew that Regulus, Sirius, Barty, Fabian, and Gideon were alive now. He was so angry at his sister for not telling him.

_*Flashback*_

_Harrison felt the rage run through his blood. He couldn't believe that Sirius was alive and Lucine had kept it from him. _

_"Har, you had been enough that day and I didn't want to shock you more than you need." Lucine explain to her brother._

_"Since when do you decide for me!? Luci, you had no right! Lucine, I can make my own decisions! " Harrison yelled at her. Luci flinched back from him. _

_"Har, please, I just wanted-" She started before Harrison cut her off._

_"NEXT THING IS YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH BARTY CROUCH JR!"_

_"SO WHAT IF I AM!? IT ISN'T YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" That fight end in tears from both Harrison and Luci with Severus comforting Luci and Remus comforting Harrison.  
*End of flashback*_

In all honest, Harrison knew his sister had feelings for Barty Crouch Jr. The nights, after fourth year, at the Dursleys where she would say his name. It was like a soft cry, a desperate cry for the man. He always wonder why his sister had feelings for a known Death eater, who tried to get them killed, but he found out when he was looking for Luci a couple hours ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Harrison couldn't find his sister anywhere. He tried their papa's lab, their mama's room, Malfoy's room, and everywhere else excepted for the library. Luci love being in the library as much as Hermione did. He always wonder why his sister and Hermione weren't in Ravenclaw with Luna. But, his sister was very cunning. She was a Slytherin version of the Weasley twins. She wasn't evil, though Ron and Ginny seem to think that, but she was sneaky and smart. She always told him that he was a risk taking, stupid, brave Gryffindor but she loves him always. Same went for him as she is in Slytherin._

_Harrison made it to the library. The door was slightly open, enough for him to look inside. He peeked inside to see his sister curled up in Barty's lap. Barty ran his fingers through her hair softly._

_"Do you know why I fell in love with you?" Lucine asked Barty. _

_"Because am devilish good-looking and am an elf?" _

_"Yes, but because you're the first person who didn't lie about your feelings."_

_"Hmm, interesting answer Lulu." _

_Harrison was shocked at this, that it caused his jaw to drop a bit. Barty was an elf?! He remembers his sister telling him that the Crouch Family was related to the Blacks through marriage and blood. It was on the Black Family tree at 12 Grimmauld place. That means the Blacks were purebloods and had creature blood too. But, these were not house elves, like Dobby, Lucine had stated when he asked about it. Harrison knocked on the door before walking in._

_"Luci?"_

_"Yeah, Har?" _

_"Mama and Severus want to see us in their room. Something about the potion." Lucine looked at him before nodding. She gave Barty a quick kiss on the lips, causing him to whine when she pulled away to get up to follow her brother. __"I'll be back, Barty. Go bother Tommy or Uncle Lucius until then." She said as she left the room with Harrison. _

_Barty pouted before leaving the room to bother Lucius or Tom, or both of them. Luci and Harrison walked side by side to their papa's room. They knocked on the door, in which Severus open it. for once, Severus wasn't in his famous black teaching robes instead he was wearing a black tee-shirt, faded black jeans, and black loafers. His black hair was clean, making it look soft and wonderful from all the potions fumes that use to cling to it. And, scaring Harrison a little, he was softly smiling at them._

_"Hi Papa!" Luci said with a smile. Luci was the first one to call him papa, or when she was upset Daddy. Harrison was still getting use to the idea of having parents, but he caught onto calling Remus mama, mum, or when he was upset too, Mummy. Instead, Severus said it was alright for him to call him by his frist name, even call him Sev, until he was ready. Severus was really understanding to his son being scared and unsure about having a real family, but he just need time and love. _

_"Hello my little light and lion." Severus said as he let them in. Severus said since Lucine was latin for light and Harrison was a little lion, even at four days old, that the nicknames just stick with him. Remus was on the bed, wearing blue jeans, and a white tee-shirt, while he towel dried his light-brown hair that seemed to have less grey in it._

_"Hey cubs." Remus said with a smile. Remus looked a lot younger too, now that he had his cubs back with him and Severus. _

_" Hi mama." The twins said at the same time. _

_"So the potion is ready?" Luci asked._

_"Yes, Cub. Now, we understand if you want to wait and take it later." the twins shocked their heads. _

_"No, we'll be in danger if we go to Hogwarts as Lucy and Harry Potter. We want to be your cubs again, Mama." Harrison stated to Remus, causing him to smile and hug them both. Severus pulled the two vials of the potion out. _

_"There will be some pain if you two grow, but that's only minor pain." He explain to them as he gave them the vials. _

_"We understand, papa." Luci said before looking at her brother. "Bottoms up?"_

_"Bottoms up." Harrison said before they both drunk the potion. They both collapse as the pain ran through them. It felt like hours before the pain stopped, but it really was only three minutes. Remus and Severus had move them to their bed, and watched as they changed. Luci sat up slowly, her body ache. She looked at her clothes. Her pants were now to her knees, her shirt stopped above her belly button meaning that she grow. She looked at her brother and suppressed a laugh. _

_Harrison's clothes were worse than hers. His jeans were now shorts, his shirt stopped before his breast, and looked way too tight for him. She noticed that his cheek bones were more pronounce than before, looking like their papa's cheek bones. His nose and mouth was Remus's, and his hair was straighter and less messy now. More of an ink black now than before. His skin was now the Snapes' pale skin, but looked health altogether. She had a feeling that the same happen to her, only that her eyes were a deeper green with amber swirls in them now. Harrison's eyes flutter open, showing that they were also a deeper green, but with black swirls in them. _

_"Hello sleeping beauty!" Luci said to him with a smile._

_Harrison groan before sitting up too fast, causing his shirt to rip. "Bloody Hell!" He cursed as he stood up, and looked at his clothes. He was 6'0 even, only two inches shorter than Severus. Lucine stood up too, standing at 5'11 ,same height as Remus, but still a little shorter than Barty. Luca was going to kill her. _

_"Well, I guess we have to go shopping now...Wait, are we still entitled to the Potter vaults?" Lucine asked. Remus nodded at her._

_"James and Lilly stated in their will, if anything happen to them and their children, that you two will the heirs of the Potter family. Same thing goes for Sirius too." Remus explain to them. " Am pretty sure, we can work something out for you two to go shopping but am pretty sure that Moody will have someone be watching you two whlie you're out."_

_"As long as it keeps us safe, we're fine with that." Harrison said as Severus handed him some of his clothes. _

_"These will fit you until then. Luci, am pretty sure that Cissa has some clothes that will fit you." Severus said to them. Luci nodded before heading out to find Cissa. Harrison went to change, leaving Remus and Severus alone. _

_"Am glad that they are really our cubs again." Remus said with a smile. _

_"Me too, Love. Am going to go talk to Lucius and Tom to see if we can work something out for the twins." Severus said before kissing his cheek and heading out. Remus sighed and smiled. Life was perfect. _

_*End of flashback*_

Cissa had given her god-daughter some of her old muggle clothes. Unlike people's thoughts of the Malfoys, they were very much into muggle thing. Maybe not like Mr. Wealsey, but they did enjoy many of the things that muggles had invented.

Luci stood in front of Barty, she was to his chin now. Barty kissed her forehead softly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Luci smiled.

"I need to go shopping for new clothes." Luci told him softly. Barty frowned and held her closer to him.

"I don't like the idea of you going out with Dumbledork still out there."

"Then use a glamor and come with us, Bartemius." Luci told him. Barty scrunched his nose up.

"Don't call me that. I hate my full name." He stated. Barty's full name was Bartemius David Crouch Jr. His middle name was from his mother's side. He was also a Ravenclaw.(1) Barty always spent time with his mother more than his father,who was always working. When his mother was dying, he was the one who tried to be by her side as much as he could until he was thrown into Akazban. But, his mother's last wish was for her son to be free, thus having them switch place and his mother dying in Akazban.

"Your mother loved your full name. And I do too, Barty." Luci told him. She knew that Barty missed his mother more than anything, next to Lucine. "I promise, when this is all over that we'll move your mother's grave to where is belongs." Barty always told her what he really dreamed for, and she was going to make that happen. Barty softly smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"You're wonderful, you know that right?"

"Hmmm, so I've been told." Luci smiled at him.

"LUCINE SNAPE-LUPIN! HOW DARE YOU BE TALLER THAN ME!?" Luca's voice rang out.

"Oh, Dear. The oncoming storm is here." Luci said to him.(2) Luca sure enough came through, red eyes blazing with anger. "Hey, Luca. Listen, am only 5'11."

"Still taller than me! Am only 5'5!" She stated. It was true, Luca was still shorter than her.

"Sorry, Luca. Blame my genes for being taller than you." She said. Luca sighed, before shrugging at her.

"Any ways, I got an early birthday present for you, Luci."

"Why give it to me now?"

"Because I might be here for your birthday party." Luca said bluntly to her.

"Oh, okay." Luci was use to it by now. "So, what did you get me?" Luca sighed before motioning her to follow her. Luci and Barty followed her to the living room, where Charlie was holding a baby otter. The otter had dark brown fur, with sparking blue eyes. "OMG! SO CUTE!"

"Yeah, he's one of your familiars or so, my papa told me." Luca told Luci.

"Really? I have a baby Otter!? So cool!"

"Yeah, he can change his size too." Charlie said as he walked over to her. The otter jumped out of his arms into Luci's arms and snuggled into her chest. Luci squealed, and gently held the baby otter to her chest.

_"Hello Mistress! Am so glad that I finally found you!"_ The otter told her.

_"Wait? You can talk to me?" _

_"Yes! It's part of our bond! All familiars can talk to their master or mistress!"_

_"Hmmmm. Do you have a name?"_

_"No, not yet."_

"Am going to name you...Benedict." Luca said out loud. Benedict squealed of happiness and snuggled closer to her.

"Why Benedict, Luci?" Luca asked her.

"Because of Benedict Cumberbatch, Luca!" Luci stated to her.

"He does have some wonderful cheekbones." Luca said.

"He really does." Charlie and Barty both rolled their eyes at the girls as Harrison came downstairs and Bill walked in with a pipe fox wrapped around his upper arm. (3) The pipe fox was yellow-golden color with body like a snake and head shaped like a fox. It slither from Bill to Harrison and changed into a full grown Nine tails fox.

"Whoa!" Harrison said as the fox nudge his hand softly, before Harrison started to pet him softly.

"He's one of your familiar, Harrison." Bill told him.

"His name is Blaze." Harrison said as Blaze changed his form to the half-from and slither up to Harrison's neck, and rested there.

"It's amazing, isn't brother?" Luci asked.

"Yeah, it is." Harrison said as Fawkes flew through an open window and rested on Luci's shoulder.

"Fawkes?" Luci asked. The violet-red phoenix nodded his head and nudged against her cheek softly. "I guess that Dumbledore's pet decide that he's not worthy of him anymore."

"It seems so." Harrison said with a smirk when the other adults came into the room with Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley.

* * *

end of chapter six

1.)Why not?! I mean the man did kidnapped The greatest dark wizard hunter, pretended to be Mad-eye for a whole year! And tricked, not only Dumbledore, but the school as well!

2.) Quote "The Oncoming Storm" from Doctor who.

3.) Pipe fox from the show xxxHolic.


End file.
